


A flower in the dark

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Hades/Persephone oneshots [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology
Genre: Angst, Chance Meetings, F/M, Flower Crowns, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He meets her again, and just like then she ask him an absurd question."Bend down."





	A flower in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this issss. Just a random piece that was stuck in my head. It can follow on my first story but who knows xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The hours feels longer than they should be, drawling on and on until he could take it no longer. He rarely visits the upper realm, usually quite content amongst his kingdom of lost and tortured souls. Yet today proved to be much too burdensome, his company loud and infuriating and his nerves ticking away in irritation. Finally, he leapt from his throne, dark robes hastily following behind him as he made his way to the underworld entrance. He spared a fleeting glance at the dark kingdom with flames of blue before giving his large dog a scratch on each head and making his way outside.

It was barely noon and the burning sunlight pierced his grey eyes. He had to blink several times to allow his eyes to adjust, honestly this just did more damage but at the moment he felt relieved to be anywhere but home. Around him the meadows greened, trees hung heavy with blossoms and fruit and the flowers stood high and proud. He heard birds chirp and saw their little bodies zoom away amongst the flora. Everything was thriving, vibrant and so alive. _How unpleasant_.

Snapping his fingers, Hades made the ebony crown dissolve away from his head and he tugged his raven hood over it instead, shielding his eyes and face from the harsh sunrays. His feet left prints where he stepped on the grass, but he made no sound as he ghosted along an invisible path. He was so absorbed in his surroundings and brooding he almost missed the figure standing a few feet to his left.

What caught his attention first, was the flaming crimson hair, flicking gently in the breeze. Then the small and shapely figure it belonged to. A female stood unmoving next to a pool of crystal water, quietly trickling away. Her shoulders were pulled back, proud and exposed yet her body seemed tense. She was adorned with flowing white silks, falling loosely around her curves and held to her body only by a golden ring wrapped around her neck. Briefly his eyes caught sight of her tanned sides, bare and smooth as they stood out against the white of her dress. Finally he looked at her face, beautiful but not unique. Small freckles dusted her skin and black charcoal rimmed her large eyes.

He was not one to be easily swayed, much less by mortal women. This time however, he felt oddly uneasy.

"An interesting choice of clothing," She tilted her head, "Black is not a spring colour."

He reigned himself in, face of marble set stiffly as he regarded her.

"You should not gaze upon me so freely, mortal ."

"Yet here I am doing so."

He remained impassive, "Then you'll regret it soon enough."

"Why do you say that?" she chuckled.

"Few survive an encounter with death."

Something in her face changed, "And you mean to say that you are death?"

He ignored her, "Here are no cities in this area. It is overrun by wild. What are you doing here alone?"

"Who's to say I am alone?" she grinned sweetly.

Ah.

Hades' mouth twitched upwards darkly, "I see through all lies. Perhaps you would like to try again."

"You do not get out much," she stated, turning away, "Not that it matters. I have no qualms with you today. Simply jests."

She turned around, holding a woven crown of brightly coloured flowers.

"Bend down."

The words hit him with an invisible force, memories of the same scene flashing before his very eyes and in that moment all he saw was the little girl who stole a part of him. She didn't react to his sudden recoil, unfazed and waiting. He looked around, surely this was not the place they met decades before.

"What?" He bites.

" _Bend down_. You're far too tall and I would like to offer you this gift."

She was much closer now, filling his vision with everything that was her. Powerful, warm and secretive. His hand shot out to grab her wrist, holding her in place. She didn't pull away, the only change he could see was the pulse in her neck quickening it's pace.

"It's a gift. The dead cannot touch it, so I offer it instead." she said again.

His eyes fell to her wrist, unscathed by his icy touch as his fingers retreated.

She stood on her tippy toes so she could reach, using one hand to push his hood away. Her arms stretched out to slide the crown onto his midnight hair, securing it safely on the dark curtain of silk. She yearned to touch the lengthy strands but decided against it. Collecting herself she lowered her gaze, eyes meeting the piercing silvery orbs she had dreamt of countless times. There was raw power in them, judging and lseeminly ooking into her soul with such force she lost her balance. Her left foot gave way, bending to the side and sending her falling backwards.

She was engulfed in black robes, cold arms wrapping around her form and lifting her away from the earth. She gasped softly, suddenly out of breath and reaching to hold his shoulders. She smiled at his worried face staring down at her, so handsome and sharp. She couldn't help but reach to touch the wide set mouth, fingertips ghosting over them.

"You haven't aged a day since then." she breathed.

_He swallowed, dark lashes fluttering._

_"And you still enjoy toying with me. Persephone."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions & requests are welcome ~


End file.
